


pranked

by Madfalldyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Pokephilia, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Elesa finally gets an evening to herself, and chooses to spend it with her favorite toy. Her Rotom, however, has other plans.
Kudos: 58





	pranked

**Author's Note:**

> Got Elesa on the brain...

It is rare that Elesa gets time to herself.  _ Truly _ to herself, at least. Many would consider leading a gym to be a full time job, and between accepting challengers, and training, it certainly would qualify. And if that were all, there’s no doubt Elesa would still struggle to find time to herself. Throwing her modeling career in on top of it, however, means Elesa stays busy. If she’s not in a photo shoot, she’s training her team, if she’s not training, she’s doing her best to keep up with fashion trends, the list goes on and on. Juggling friendships, like the one she shares with Skyla, on top of that only makes matters worse.

Naturally, when Elesa  _ does _ make some valuable her-time, she doesn’t like to squander it. Somehow, she managed to get this evening off, and as she settles onto her bed, she can feel just how badly she needs it. Naturally, the last few days have been a veritable whirlwind of activity for her, and she’s only barely managed to work in any time to relieve that tension. Hurriedly touching herself at night, before collapsing into sleep, is never quite enough.

So, this evening, she’s going to take care of herself. She’s gotten more than a little pent up, and at the prospect of enjoying this alone time, she can already feel her body growing warm. She opens her bedside table, reaching inside, and pulling out her favorite toy. It’s a bit cheesy, a small vibrator with the same design as Zebstrika, but Elesa simply had to have it as soon as she laid eyes on it. It’s not anything special, and there’s no doubt she could afford something better, but so far it’s served her just fine.

She kicks her legs up, onto the bed, and twists, settling in against her pillows. She works her leggings down, slowly peeling them off of her long, shapely legs. Her heels were kicked off as soon as the door to her room was closed behind her, and it’s no struggle to kick her leggings off the rest of the way once they’re down. For now, she’s eager to get started, and doesn’t bother removing her panties before she turns on the vibrator. The soft rumble of the motor in her hand is enough to send a shiver of excitement coursing down her back, but it’s nothing compared to the jolt she feels as she gently guides the tip against her body. She starts at her abdomen, slowly guiding it down, between her legs. 

With her legs spread, her panties do nothing to absorb the vibrations, and she can’t stifle a moan as the motor pulses against her. At first, she holds nothing back, guiding her toy up and down the length of her cunt, gently teasing herself, letting her arousak build and build. In no time at all she can tell that her panties are absolutely soaked, and marvels at just how  _ badly  _ she needed this. Still, she’s quickly reaching a point where she can take no more, and decides to pull back. 

She doesn’t bother switching the vibrator off, but she lays it down beside her, reaching down to work her panties down, then off. She kicks them onto the floor; a problem for later, and reclaims her toy. With that last barrier removed, and with a moment of respite to ease back from the edge, Elesa gets back to it. Without her panties in the way, the vibrations feel more intense. Perhaps it’s her imagination, but the motor seems to pulse just a bit harder, perhaps even in patterns, but as great as that feels, there’s no way.

It’s a simple toy, not capable of anything that advanced, but even if it is some bizarre delusion, she can’t deny that it feels incredible. She goes back to shifting it up and down her length, savoring the feeling, before she finally pushes it between her folds. She moans once more, as the vibrations fill her, quickly pushing her closer and closer to the edge. With the tip pressed into her, however, there’s no doubt that her toy is doing  _ something _ strange. It even seems to be heating up, matching her energy, as the vibrations shift into different speeds, patterns of pulses that Elesa has no control over.

She wonders if she should stop, perhaps it’s malfunctioning, or the batteries are going dead… it could be any number of issues, but… it feels far too good for her to stop. In spite of her worries, she carries on, gently thrusting with her toy, pushing in, pulling out, working her hips from side to side… doing all she can to ride out the pleasure she feels. Still, somehow, it’s not enough. She reaches up with her free hand, pushing under her top, her bra, and gently squeezing one of her breasts. She teases one of her nipples, rolling her fingers gently, whimpering as she does.

Even as she struggles to hold on, all while pushing herself closer, her vibrator continues to act strangely. Before, it seemed to be growing warm, but now it’s getting colder. She knows that should be impossible, especially while inside of her, but there’s no doubt that it slowly shifts, from warm, to neutral, to cool… eventually, it’s  _ cold, _ like a piece of ice, but still vibrating in those strange pulses it shouldn’t be capable of. As alarming as that should be, Elesa finds herself incapable of stopping. She’s so close, so very close, she can’t simply give up now! And as the vibrator begins quickly shifting from hot, to cold, the changes in sensation only serve to push her closer to the edge.

Usually, she tries to take this sort of thing slow. To build up close to her limit, then pull back, easing off just enough to keep from finishing… Elesa enjoys being right at the edge, the mix of pleasure and  _ need _ when she’s so close to finishing is an intoxicating feeling. But, tonight, she can’t hold herself back. By now, it hardly even feels like she’s guiding her toy. Before, she was pushing in and out, now it feels more like she’s holding on, while it thrusts into her of its own accord. She feels as though, were she to let go, it wouldn’t stop, and all the while it changes up its pulse, shifting from pattern to pattern, from hot to cold, driving her absolutely mad with the various sensations it’s causing. On top of it all, she continues playing with her breast, losing herself to pleasure.

Finally, it all proves too much for the model. With a cry, loud enough that she wonders if any of her neighbors heard, her climax crashes over her like a wave. Her legs tremble, and she relaxes her grip on the toy, beyond caring if it slips out as she loses herself in the bliss of her orgasm. She does lose her grasp on it, in the end, but it doesn’t slip out. Instead, it continues fucking her, thrusting its way in and out of her cunt, even as she climaxes.

“What…?” she manages, breathless from her orgasm. It feels incredible, and her pleasure is already spiking once more, but… what is happening? She looks down, taking a good look at the toy, and finally notices. It’s taken on a bit of a different hue, or it seems that way, for the brief flashes she can see as it thrusts in and out of her. And, if she’s not mistaken, there’s a familiar face taking peeks up at her as it fucks her. 

Rotom. The mischievous pokemon must have possessed her toy when she set it down, and now it’s decided to play a prank on her. Admittedly, Elesa isn't sure how fucking her silly while possessing her vibrator really counts, but this is one prank she isn't going to complain about. Instead, she tips her head back, crying out once more, eager to ride this out for as long as Rotom wants. After all, it's been far too long since she could really let loose.


End file.
